Angels and Demons
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU:TAPRM:Sequel to Rita's Angels “Evil is as evil does.” The return of two angels have a new life of evil - just in the nick of time of a new school year. Can they once again saved before its too late? CHAPTER TWELVE POSTED, Plz R&R.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **"Evil is as evil does." The return of two angels have a new life of evil - just in the nick of time of a new school year. Can they once again saved before its too late?

**Author Note:** Well, I'm back. Back with a sequel, that is. As of right now, I had serious writer's block with my other stories, so I wanted to start up the sequel to _Rita's Angels_. With the many outstanding reviews from it, I wanted to get started on writing this while it was fresh on my mind, as well as be able to see how this plays out. In fact, I wrote this as an alternate universe which begins with the Turbo movie to where the first team graduates and passes on the power to the second team, with some interesting twists to it too. Hopefully, you all enjoy this as much as I have written this. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. The idea is solely based on imagination, but the series belongs to the rightful owners who created the show and its movie it foretells.

_**Angels and Demons**_

_Prologue: Summertime_

A year came and went as life was a wonderful one - so far. It was summer vacation and everyone in Angel Grove, including young teens were enjoying it as much as possible.

It was a summer that no one would forget. Moments at the beach, working, and enjoying summer's offerings. It was like no other. To some, it was just to relax and take in every drop before school started whereas others just wanted to make some money for that one important moment in their lives - graduation.

Graduation wasn't till another year or so. The graduating class was busy occupying themselves at the Youth Center or taking in the sights and sounds of summer.

As for each of them, it felt like a day that would take them anywhere. However, life was sure a rush.

The beaches poured in vacationers that invited those to absorb the sun's rays or the oceanic view of crisp waters that glistened like jewels in the sunlight. In the midst, it was a relaxing vacation.

Apparently, this meant each would have a chance to go to a place that would astonish friends and their acquaintances, or perhaps - families.

They wanted to make this the best year of their lives before taking that route. The route of endless possibilities.

Although, a journey would change everything.

Letters flooded post offices. Postcards were sent labeling wishes for those who weren't unable to go, wished they were there. Likely, it felt like any other journey for one's life.

Pictures flashed as memories were devoured. Special places of cherished concepts, thoughts, and ideas reflected.

It was all done that one summer.

For Kimberly and Katherine, as well as their friends, summer meant moments to share, laugh, and live up to.

The two girls lived normalcy after a spell was broken a few months passed. It was set in the mind, or so they believed that the spell that bounded them to hate the good in all was later broken after two friends rescued them from it all.

Living normalcy to them meant everything that would suffice it all. Normalcy also meant that vacations still had to be taken in as well as updates on what would be in a few weeks time.

The two of them did their own thing that summer. Each went to foreign countries that they wanted to visit or see for themselves before heading into the world of books, lectures, and various exams, quizzes, and endless note taking.

This time was now.

Kimberly was offered by her mother and stepfather to visit France, whereas her friend Katherine returned to Australia for a short time. The two kept in contact as friends should either through letters, e-mail, or perhaps a few phone calls here and there, but nothing would keep them from having fun.

"Hey guys! I got a letter from," Rocky exclaimed as he darted across the Youth Center's floor. The floor was being mopped that late afternoon, when the former Zeo Ranger had nearly losing his balance. "Kimberly and Katherine."

"That's great!" Tanya beamed as she snatched the letter out of her friend's hand. Adam shook his head as he watched his girlfriend. "What they have to say?"

"The usual, wish you were kind of stuff," he chuckled before saving himself from the spill on the ground. "Hopefully, they come back soon. I miss them already."

"I miss them too," Tommy softly said as he glanced over at their letters.

_Hey all!_

_Australia's so pretty. I can't believe how long its been since I last seen Surrey Hills. Everything is just so pretty. Too pretty! Someone better come save me from this or else I'll stay here forever. Lol! JK_

_Wish you were all here._

_With Love,_

_Katherine_

_**Hi guys!**_

_**How is everyone? London is simply beautiful. I'm currently writing this postcard on a note while traveling around the sights with my little brother, Mom, and Pierre. Eventually, I'll be home soon. **_

_**Miss you all!**_

_**Kim**_

Summer also brought a new menace in town. Her name was Divatox. She was a crude new villain. No one knew where she came from or who she was associated with, but to anyone's dismay, she spelled out trouble.

Trouble was in the least of many and their minds. It was summer. The best time to take in everything. Surely, no one wanted anything to be ruined by a new villain who was to take her controls into full force.

She had one mission and one mission only. Hers was like any other villain, but the tactics of it all would only consume what would happen.

Her minions known as Pirahnatrons entered the Earth as they began their conquest in search of a wizard named Lerigot.

Lerigot, who was a wizard-like being entered onto Earth as well, but with a different quest to fulfill. His mission was to rescue his wife Lara and their infant child from the evil sea witch that held them captive.

As both entered the world, the sense of evil only lurked, but yet to be revealed.

While at the Youth Center, Tommy and Adam were sparring after hearing the letters from their two friends that would be home soon. It was only a matter of time.

The following spring would be the charity fight of the year. This was to protect the Angel's Haven Shelter for Children.

It was just yesterday when word was passed on that they were closing the facility. Rooms for the children were still yet to be determined. In fact, the children that were taken in were unsure of their living spaces.

One of the children, Justin Stewart - a young lad from the outskirts of California was placed in the home after his mother's untimely death and unknown whereabouts of his biological father.

The young boy would come with several of his friends to watch the older ones at the gym as they sparred from kicks to punches. He was mesmerized as any young kid would.

Though, this wasn't the last of seeing him.

Summer, the memories of fun. The memories of changes and occurrences that no one would forget.


	2. A New Year, A New Set of Evil

**Author Note: **Glad everyone enjoyed the prologue. I didn't want to give too much away, since this is set in an alternate universe. However, to keep you on the suspense, the first chapter will sure keep you wondering. I hope you all enjoy.

_Chapter one: A New Year, A New Set of Evil_

Summer came and went that year. It was back to school time in Angel Grove High School as many students had another year of obstacles of notes, exams, projects, but some couldn't wait till their last moments in school. That was, graduation day.

It was likely graduation was still far away, but many things still had to be accomplished and unveiled. Teenagers began to scurry around the busy hallways as they entered the new school year.

Many were heading off to lockers, whereas others were still in homeroom. There was still a lot of anticipation in the air. Everyone could sense it, including the graduating class.

The hundred plus students that were graduating that year anticipated this their whole four years of high school. Though, to get to that obstacle, many were to work hard as well as strive to be the best they could be.

The auditorium filled that morning with the students that were graduating were greeted by Mr. Caplan who was the school's principal. He stood before the students as he cleared his throat as he made his speech to the student body.

As he began, Bulk and Skull arrived late as usual as they tripped over the feet of students, hurdling into two vacant seats. Sitting across from them were four students listening attentively, as they shushed them.

"Well, sorry for cutting into your quiet fest. What's the big old point of sitting here?" Bulk whined as he rolled his eyes. Skull cackled a laugh as he mocked and pointed at their principal. "Senior year, big whoopity do!"

Skull continued to laugh as his friend mimicked, "Do you realize that Senior year is just going to be another year of procrastination for us?" Bulk nodded as he gave his friend a smirk. The two began laughing loudly as another round of shushes crossed them. They continued to taunt as they made a face. "I can't wait to get out of Angel Grove. I really can't."

The minutes stretched on as the students became restless a little as they waited for their principal's speech to conclude. Although, his speech didn't leave without any other announcements.

While in its highest peak, an evil piratess named Divatox watched from her underwater submarine. She scoped around looking for the two former evil princesses that Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd left her with to send into the Earth's core to destroy. Her lips quivered around as she searched for them.

The two heirs were sitting in the auditorium as they listened to the very last words of encouragement from the principal as they sat in their seats. There, Divatox positioned her telescope at the two as they smirked and laughed.

As the student body got up from their seats, the students began to head off to their classes for the day. The anticipation on some faces to some who just wanted to leave had a school year ahead of them.

The group of four headed to their lockers as they all looked forward to another school year. It was another year of memories for them. Likely, more than they could ever wished for, but it was a year they'd never forget.

Now as seniors, their lockers were placed in the second floor of the school, nearby many classrooms that were accessible to them, they all exchanged their memories of the summer.

"How was your summer Adam?" Tanya asked as she placed one of her books into her locker. Adam gave her a smile. "I know you had family over nonstop." He laughed as he placed his arm around her.

"It was ridiculous. I had to share my room half the time and I'm not good at sharing. My cousins - they literally took over my room. UGH!" he groaned as placed his jacket into his locker.

"Its okay sweetie, but least you got your room back. Right?" she teased.

"Not funny," he replied as he narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. "Say, anywhere know where Kat is?"

"I just saw her a few minutes ago. Maybe she went to her Physics class," Rocky retorted as he rummaged through his schoolbag for a pen. "We'll see her soon."

Tommy nodded, "Sure hope so. This is too weird that she was just with us a second ago."

As they headed into their classes, a pink beam returned back into the hallway. She walked up to her locker as she fiddled with the lock. She grinned softly as she placed her books into it.

The evil piratess watched as she saw her first heir enter the scene. Waiting, she pinpointed her next target, whom to which, was still to be revealed.

Kimberly was downstairs in her French class as she was taking notes for the first day of the new school year. She tapped her pen lightly as she listened to Monsieur Jean-Louis discuss the project that was due by the end of the year. While she listened, she looked forward to her last year of high school.

Her trip from Paris was extraordinary. She couldn't get it off her mind. She stayed with her mother, stepfather, and her little brother during that time. She was awed with sheer joy of all the sights, sounds, and smells that left her mesmerized.

She daydreamed a little as she thought about it. She sighed a little as she took in the memories. While in class, Kat arrived a few minutes into the discussion of the projects and assignments in her Physics class.

Her mind was at a whir when she sat down. She sat in the farthest seat as she listened to the substitute teacher that took over the class for the day. Her former teacher, Mr. Wilhoit was sick and unable to teach the class the first day.

"May I have your name please?" the teacher said as he saw the young woman bury herself in a book. "You, young lady in the back."

"Me?" she replied.

The teacher nodded as he passed her a syllabus and a packet of study sheets, "Yes, what is your name so I have you on role."

"Katherine Hillard, sir."

"Thank you."

As the teacher took note of her name, he continued on with discussing the syllabus and the first few assignments due. It hadn't been long since Kat recalled her summer as well.

Her summer in Australia was amazing. She had visited her grandparents while on the long school vacation that year. She took in the many familiar sites again as she recalled them. She too was in a déjà vu.

While watching from her submarine, Divatox smiled as she saw the two in separate areas of the school as she prepared for her launch on a new breed of evil. Her foot soldiers waited as they kept an eye on retrieving Lerigot, a wizard of good that had powers that would lock any portal in the universes.

His wife Lara and their child were in her grasp as she continuously checked on them as well. Her smile hadn't left the sacrifices for they'd be useful in capturing the two princesses of evil.

Lerigot was still roaming around Earth as he was trying to find a way to free his wife and child from danger.

He traveled to the outskirts of an unfamiliar land. He was uncertain where to go, or who to contact, but there was only two people that could help him now, and that was Zordon and Alpha of Eltar.

Zordon watched from his intergalatic tube from the Viewing Globe as he saw the being traveling. Alpha also watched as a hope would come about.

"Ay yi yi!" the little bot griped as he saw Lerigot wonder into a strange land. "Zordon, we have to do something in order for us to save him and his family."

"Contact the Rangers immediately. We have a new set of evil that is coming our way," Zordon instructed his assistant.

"Right away Zordon," his assistant obeyed as he alerted the four.

The bell rang as classes ended for the first half of the day. Leaving the classroom, the students all scurried to their lockers before their next class. While four teenagers left their classes, they all were feeling relieved from a long hour of crazy note taking and discussion.

Flyers were put up that year for a karate tournament. It was to help save Angel Grove's Little Angels Haven in the city, which was to be demolished by year's end. Although, with the help of Rocky, Adam, and Tommy, the three were thrilled to be part of the tournament.

It was for a good cause. The three couldn't wait to show off their martial arts skills.

As jokes and laughs were exchanged, a familiar sound was alerted to them.

"Yes Zordon, we read you," one said as they answered their wrist communicator. He looked at his friends in fear. Something was wrong.

"Guess lunch is going to have to wait then," Rocky said as he pressed his communicator as he prepared to teleport. His friends laughed a little as they all looked at him. "Wha?"

"You and your stomach ape boy," Tanya laughed as she initialized her teleport as well.

As they left, Katherine's eerie glare darted at them. She and Kimberly stood beside each other as they cackled an evil laugh together.

The two of them watched as their leader stood beside them.

"This time, it'll be the end of the Power Rangers," it snarled.

"Yes, the end of them and all that is around them," Kimberly nodded in agreement.

"All is fair with hate and war," grinned Kat.

As she stood in the middle of them, Divatox grinned as she smiled at her heirs. In a blink of an eye, the three women were gone.

They headed back to their underwater castle for the planned diversion.

It wouldn't be long till a plan was to be diverted and used. This was one school year no one would forget.

No one.


	3. Who to Save and Who to Protect

**Author Note: **Nice twist from the original Turbo movie, huh? Well, here's another new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Chapter two: Who to Save and Who to Protect_

Arriving at the Command Center, the sounds of alarms continued to sound as the four Rangers all came in one by one. To their dismay, they all looked at their mentor in concern.

As four of them came forward, they all listened to what he had to say. The Viewing Globe shifted its gears to the screen where Lerigot was traveling. He was already making it somehow, but the sunlight's wrath continued to take a toll on his weakened body.

"Lerigot is one of the wizards in Eltar. His wife Lara and their first born child has been taken captive by an evil piratess named Divatox," explained the mentor as he showed glimpses of the evil warrior. "She is marrying Maligore. The two are to be wedded and are using Lerigot's family as sacrifices." The four gasped.

It had been centuries, but perhaps a millennia since Divatox's betrothal to the infamous Maligore. He wasn't a man, but an alien that came from the crevasses of the mountains of Muranthias.

No one really knew how the two met, but their wedding day was different than others.

The Rangers began plotting their revenge against Divatox as they all spanned the Power Chamber, searching for a way to retrieve Lerigot's family and find the wizard before it was too late.

In the bellows of the submarine, Divatox snarled as she watched her prey like animal to its kill. She darted her eyes at them, making malicious comments that would send anyone in shivers.

Her two soldiers stood off to the side as they snickered with the henchmen on the plot. It was easier said than done, but it was going to be a task to divide and conquer four Rangers.

As she walked around her underwater kingdom, Divatox had plans of figuring out her sacrifices. Lara and her only child that she and Lerigot had, were in their holding cells, as they were being held away from the land they knew.

They tried breaking free, but no luck could ever suffice.

"Zordon, what are we going to do?" Adam asked his mentor as he looked up to him for answers. As he was at his corner of the module with Tanya and Rocky, he saw Tommy pace around. "We don't have much time."

"Rangers, two of you will be heading to Lerigot's location. He is in the far end east of the destination of Muranthias. You must be careful, for his energy is very limited to the heat's rise of the sun," the mentor spoke as he instructed.

"Let me go, Zordon."

"No, me."

"No, I'll go."

"One of us has to go, so I'll go."

The four questioned their mentor's judgment on who would be heading to where Lerigot was. As they all questioned, a concerned Alpha 5 scurried around in a panic. The being and the bot were two very close friends from Eltar.

Before Zordon, there was Lerigot whom taught Alpha's creator to design a robot that would have grave intelligence.

Shortly after, Zordon, whom was human at the time, was attacked by a slew of putties after trying to defeat Rita Repulsa and her minions called the putties. As years went on, the two worlds of good and evil versed in the Earth's protection.

Now, it was Divatox, her minions, henchmen, along with Rita and Zedd's evil heirs Kimberly and Katherine on another quest to defeat Earth.

Returning to their holding cells, Kimberly and Katherine's eyes glowed deeply like demons that were possessed with the grieve of evil. Their bodies were transformed into a different likeliness that would change them from their beings they once were.

While in Angel Grove, the busy crowd of students scurried among the hallways. Bulk and Skull were on the prowl of their school as they were dressed in their police patrol attires.

They roamed the areas carefully, checking students as they left towards different parts of the school. In wonderment, they looked in curiosity for the four others that disappeared without a trace.

Lieutenant Stone was also on the patrol. He was in a far distance as he kept the school grounds clear from any mayhem it may cause. He paced about as he looked for his former junior police patrollers.

While walking around, the three bumped into each other.

"Bulkmier, Skullovitch, I have a very important assignment for you two tonight," the man stated as he saw the two. Bulk and Skull stood tall as they listened. "Tonight, is the Angel Grove Police Department Gala and I expect you two there dressed and prepped by eighteen hundred hours. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied in a salute.

"Good, I expect no lateness either. This is a big affair that all of Angel Grove can't miss. Certainly, both of you are in charge of greeting the guests. See you there," he replied as he walked off. "Oh and boys, please dress accordingly. The captain will be there tonight, too."

The two former pranksters nodded as their lieutenant walked off. They looked at the map that was given to them as well as the time. They had to be on time.

The sun continued to shine as the day continued on. Lerigot's whereabouts were getting weaker as the signals from the Power Chamber continued tracking him. He was still in the midst, but still he had to be brought to safety.

Instructed by Zordon, two Rangers would stay behind, while the other two would remain back at the Power Chamber with Alpha 5 and their mentor.

As the doors from the Power Chamber opened, it contained several life packs. With those, each provided survival for the two Rangers. The two stood in front of Zordon as they listened to his instruction.

"Rangers, return safely. Lerigot's energy waves are ultimately low and are in need of being energized."

The two nodded as they retrieved their life packs from the walls of the Chamber. The two lights flashed as the two teleported to the area where the wizard of Eltar may be. The other two watched from the Viewing Globe as their friends were off on an important mission.

Evening began to fall in Angel Grove. The evening for the Angel Grove Police Patrol Gala began as many guests began to arrive promptly. Lieutenant Stone arrived with his date for the evening as he curiously wondered of his two officers.

While driving along the outskirts of the city, Skull was holding a map while looking for the Gala's ballroom which the place was being held. Time, on the other hand, was ticking away.

They were told to arrive promptly, but with all the circles and turns the two, it was likely they would be like for an occasion.

Bulk drove around in several circles, tracing around the areas of the city, the quest to find the ballroom was a mission itself.

"Bulky, we're going to get lost. I just know it," his friend whined as he held the map to his face. "It says make a left on Central Street."

"No, you dimwit. It says to make a right on Central, then another right on Caspian Avenue," his friend argued.

The two began to argue as time continued to waste.

From her inner banks of the submarine, she watched in a gaze. She squealed with delight in seeing there was something that caught her eye. Turning her telescope to the farthest part of Angel Grove, she sent out two signals into the sky.

The beams were shot at a ninety degree angle as it surfaced into the sky, which would land onto Earth.

The rumbles of the grounds began to shake as everyone panicked. Bulk and Skull were still on the ground as they looked at the shaking motorbike they were on.

The two shrieked as they looked at each other.

Within that instant, they were gone.


	4. Lerigot's Mission

**Author Note: Well, did Adam and Tanya survive? Are they powerless now that they have used most of their energy since trying to save each other from two demons and their wrath? Read on and find out.**

**Noted Pairing: Adam/Tanya**

_Chapter four: Lerigot's Mission_

Adam's hatchet swung once more as it managed its weight onto the rocks. It clutched on as it shifted its strength as Adam tried lifting him and Tanya up. Tanya grabbed Adam's arm with her strength as well as she managed to get a grasp of her friend's arm.

She continued pulling herself up as she tried to. Her weight shifted a little as Adam tried to adjust himself with the hatchet.

"Easy does it, Tanya. We can do it," he said in reply as he dug his hatchet into another part of the rocky crevasse. His friend nodded as she felt herself tug.

Tanya shuddered at the fear at the sight of how far they were from the water's pitfall. She carefully managed her weight up as she continued to be lifted up by Adam's arm.

Lerigot was losing his energy fast. However, the tiny wizard tried to help them once more.

Finally making it to the top, Divatox's princesses grumbled to themselves from their viewing window.

Their eyes began to glow as they tried a stronger plot.

While back on land, Adam and Tanya managed to get themselves back to their journey. The two were walking hand in hand, making sure to stay close. Lerigot wasn't far, or so they believed.

They continued using their Turbo navigators as they continued their quest to find the wizard. The heat also surfaced into a hotter temperature as their foreheads glistened with sweat.

Stinging their wounds, their navigators alerted them they were close in finding him.

'**Looks like they're finding that foolish wizard again,'** Katherine sneered as she narrowed her eyes at their portal. _'I just hope they can find him, so that he can save us.'_

'**Indeed. Curses to all,'** her friend responded as she looked over her shoulder. _'I hope so too, Kat. After all we are good.'_ '**Or are we?'**

The Turbo navigators alerted as it blinked towards in the direction of the farthest quadrant. Lerigot wasn't far as Adam and Tanya managed to find him. They came closer as they saw the small, petite alien-like being standing before them.

He examined the two as they were badly bruised and ailing from several wounds. Tanya looked at Adam as they were in a curious wonder.

As the tiny man came up to them, he examined their bruises and wounds. He summoned his wand as he placed it in front of them, healing them.

Amazed, Tanya beamed with a smile, "My bruises, my wounds – they're healed," she remarked as she hugged the wizard. The wizard nodded. "Thank you."

Lerigot's energy was near drained as he collapsed into Tanya's arms. Adam pursed his lips to his communicator.

"Zordon, we have Lerigot. We're heading back to the Power Chamber," he stated as he saw the wizard's state.

"BE VERY CAREFUL ADAM. DIVATOX AND HER PRINCESSES ARE IN CLOSE WATCH," the mentor initiated as he saw them from the Viewing Globe.

As three beams left the outskirts of Africa, they were transported back to the Power Chamber in safety.

"Those evil no good teens have my wizard. Though, that doesn't stop my princesses from their plans," the piratess hissed. "Send for my princesses. They need to hear of my plan."

"But Auntie D., what plan is it?" Elgar whined as he staggered towards his evil aunt.

"JUST GO!" she commanded.

Waking up slightly from his slumber, Bulk saw his partner next to him – dazed and peacefully asleep. He carefully nudged him as he four eyes glow at him. He attempted again as he tried to wake his friend up.

Speechless, he fainted.

At the same time, Adam and Tanya returned to the Power Chamber with Lerigot. The wizard was weakened by the sun's rays as they came forward with him.

The yellow and green Rangers began to speak as they were rudely interrupted. Circuits went on a blitz as several of the alarms in the Power Chamber sounded.

The four Rangers looked towards the Viewing Globe as a mysterious creature came forth in front of the screen.

All in a fright, they all stood in fighting stances.

The creature came up to the screen, holding a microphone as it gazed into the Viewing Globe's center.

"Hello is this thing on?" said a scrounged voice as it tapped the microphone loudly as it sent in a screeching sound. "Hello?"

"You pathetic nitwit, give me that!" scowled another voice.

"Hello Rangers, it is I, Divatox and welcome to a nightmare you'll never forget," the evil pirate witch declared as she peered through the Viewing Globe. "I personally want to thank you for the um, well…wedding presents."

The four gasped as they saw Lerigot's wife and infant child were held captive. Disgruntled, each of their tempers flared as they saw what was happening.

Lerigot's remaining energy gave him a faint as he saw vaguely an image of his family.

Catching him, Alpha sent him to a hyperbaric chamber to rehydrate and reenergize him. The four glared as they listened to the evil pirate witch.

"Give them to us," Tommy ordered as he saw the family placed in a holding cell.

"LET THEM GO DIVATOX," said the intergalactic being as he taunted the pirate.

"Pathetic. Is that all you can do?" she laughed devilishly at them. "You ought to know, I also have two familiar faces with me."

Interested to know, a flash of two familiar faces were shown.

"Bye bye Rangers," the queen said in amusement.

As the faces faded, all were in shock. They did not know what to expect.

"What are we going to do Zordon? That what's her face has our two friends," Rocky said in a worry. He paced back and forth as his friend Tommy stood there speechless and stunned. "We have to do something."

"Rocky's right. We're only four, but what are we going to do?" Adam said in agreement. He patted his friend's back as he tried to console him.

"There's only one thing we can do," their leader spoke.

"I hope they can help," Tanya assured as she looked at her teammates.


	5. Returning from Retirement

**Author Note: With Adam and Tanya returning with Lerigot, just who is the reinforcement they are looking for?**

**Noted pairing: Billy/Cestria**

_Chapter five: Returning from Retirement_

He went swimming that day. He didn't mind it all. The waters were calm as any day he would go. For him, water was his life. After all, he did spend most of his high school life underwater.

Billy Cranston, Earth's first blue Ranger, as well as a former technician to the Rangers was on a mission of his own that day. He was summoned by Aquitar's scientists to take in some specimen samples from various water holes.

He had left early that year after discovering that he was restored back to his youthful self by a young woman named Cestria. However, it took a lot of time before he could adjust to his new watery home.

A year later, he was still doing what he loved best, and that was science.

Science was his life.

He returned back to his watery home that day as he took in the specimens into the laboratory. As he took note of the findings, one of the main people of the laboratory interrupted him.

"Mr. Cranston, you have an urgent call from planet Earth," one of them said as he handed him the portal remote.

Billy looked at agent as he took the remote, "Thank you Duncan. Make sure that these specimens are in a flask by the time I return," he said as he instructed as the young man left the room. Billy turned on the portal to see several familiar faces. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Same here. We are in need of your assistance here Billy," Tommy stated as the Viewing Globe split screened to the mysterious familiar faces that appeared on the screen.

Stunned, Billy looked up at the portal's screen, "I'm on my way. You can count on me to help," he said as he saw the possibility of helping his friends. "I'll be there soon."

"Can't wait to see you guys."

"Same here."

After several instructions, Billy immediately headed to his home in Aquitar to pack for a long few weeks back on Earth. He hadn't much time, but he hoped that Cestria would understand he was much needed in a place that he was familiar with.

The former Zeo team was ecstatic to hear about the news. On the other hand, word traveled quickly about the return of a former Ranger. Several signals wailed at the sounds of an opening in the water's portals beginning to open.

The Aquitian Rangers assisted their friend as they made the gateway from Aquitar to Earth for Billy as they attempted safely to send their friend back.

"My queen, there is something fusing into our portals," Rygog announced as he saw something forming from the sides of the water. "It feels like a huge realm is taking over."

"No," the evil pirate queen cried as she saw that her boat was sinking. Kimberly and Katherine rushed to their sides of the holding bay as they saw the submarine slowly pushing downwards. "We're sinking! Sinking, I say!"

During his departure to Aquitar, Billy said farewell to several of those who made an impact on his life for a very short time. Cestria waved goodbye as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'll be back. Don't worry," the young teen said as he wiped away her tear.

"You better Billy," she said with a smirk, rubbing his hand against her cheek.

The portal began to widen as he entered into it. He stepped in as it took him, sweeping him back into Earth. The rush felt like adrenaline through his veins as he traveled back.

Assuredly, the remaining four anticipated his return. Lerigot was now in a hyper lock chamber recuperating as he was placed under watch. He and Alpha 5 were communicating in their native language from Eltar. Both understood and related to each other very well.

The two of them were placed in Eltar to pursue a mission, but were shortly separated once Zordon was placed into a tube by a former villainess. Days went on, but the two hadn't seen each other in years.

Now, they were reunited and were on a mission to defeat another villainess and its minions.

While going through the portal, another plan was about to brew. Katherine and Kimberly peered through their water-like boat's window as they saw the submarine sinking, slowly, but surely.

Using their powers, the two attempted to close the portals of the entrance and exit of Aquitar. With that, it would suffice anyone from returning or escaping from it.

'**There, no one can escape without finding a way,'** snickered Katherine as she blew on her finger. **'Soon, your precious Billy will be trapped.'**

'**Trapped, oh what a pity,'** Kimberly smirked as she assisted her accomplice. **'Such a dreaded pity.'**

The Viewing Globe stood by as it waited on its arrival, sending a portal to open for the return of a former friend. The four Rangers began their wait and welcome.

Billy's travel through one place to another was a task from one place to another. He was sent in an underwater tank which would safely send him back to Earth. As for the tank, it wasn't used unless for emergencies, but this was the time to use it.

Managing his way into one part of the portal, he steered it clear from any obstacles, but there were many of them.

Divatox's worry was beginning to render her. She was unsteady and wanting the wizard Lerigot for herself as she tried everything to gain the trust of the wizard.

She appeared again to the Rangers on their Viewing Globe – interrupting a welcome.

"Surrender Lerigot to me Rangers or else," she threatened as she scoffed a laugh.

"Or else what?" Tommy demanded as he saw every other portal closing towards Earth, making it difficult for Billy to enter.

"Bring him to me or you can say goodbye to your fellow friend Billy. Goodbye Rangers," she sneered.

"She can't get away with this. She just can't!" Tanya reprimanded as she watched the portals. The others nodded as they tried opening several others. "She just – "

"Can't," a familiar voice said from a distance.

"BILLY!" Rocky said as he rushed over to his friend's side. The two embraced as the others followed. "You made it. How did you manage to get out of the closing portals?"

"Simple, it's like checkers – maneuver your way across each quadrant, so that no one can eat you up alive," he teased as he recalled his youth.

"How is Aquitar," Tanya joked as she hugged her friend.

"Watery," he laughed.

"No time for reminiscing Ranges – it is important we find a way to destroy Divatox before it's too late," Alpha 5 said in a worry.

"Right," they all agreed.

As they all prepared to locate the villainess and her minions, along with her heirs, time was of the essence.


	6. Sacrifices

**Author Note: Wow, anyone expect Billy to return? ;-) Well, here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

_Chapter seven: Sacrifices_

Hours passed as the Rangers and Billy started up a plan that would hopefully get their two friends back. Lerigot managed to gain his strength back as he was recuperating while walking around the Power Chamber. His thoughts of his family were still in his mind. He didn't want some evil piratess to have them as a sacrifice.

The plans were starting to brew as they all divided to different parts of the corners of the busy base. It was set by sunset that they would send their sacrifice to Divatox. This was their only chance at restoring their two friends for good once and for all.

Divatox sat in her under aquatic submarine as she squealed with delight as she anticipated the sunset's possibility of a sacrifice. She swooned at the fact of it was possibly something for her marriage to Maligore. She just couldn't wait.

Katherine and Kimberly stood inside their watery holding cell as they guarded their prey as the two slept soundly. Their eyes beamed in and out with fire burning as they pondered.

'_Kim, you know what I'm thinking?'_ Katherine's thoughts said as she tried fighting off the evil inside. The two bodies kept switching themselves from good and evil, which kept manipulating them each time.

'_Hmmm…'_ her friend responded as she sat on the cold floor, figuring out something.

'_I say, we try to find a way to escape.'_

'_You're crazy Kat.'_

'_No, I'm serious. If we can find a way out of here, we can at least take Bulk and Skull with us.'_

'_Sounds good.'_

The two started plotting an escape as their minds kept playing its game with them. Every pressured thought caused them to switch back and forth.

'_I think it's a good idea.'_

'**No, it's a bad idea.'**

'_Stop thinking like that. Course it's a good idea.'_

'**I'm sure it is.'**

The sounds of tapping of piping began into the early evening. The two busy bodies banged against the framing of the submarine. They continued to do so as the clanging near opened a pipeline for them.

The sun also began to fall down in Angel Grove. It was according to Divatox that she would be sending her Pirahanthrons to get her sacrifice.

They arrived to the peak of Angel Grove's quandary as they brought Lerigot with them. Looking around, they only hoped the piratess forgot her obligation.

Protecting their friend, they continued searching around for the pirate queen and her kingdom.

Blazing through on motorboats and jet skis, several sounds began to swarm in as several sounds entered the dock of the quandary.

"Elgar, we're all here. Now, bring us back our friends," Adam stated as he instructed the henchman as he and his friends continued to protect Lerigot.

"You heard Mr. Curly Sue, release their friends," the henchman commanded his fleet of minions. Elgar scoffed a laugh as he released two bodies into the bay.

"Now, you got what you want. Release them to us."

The bodies remained afloat as the five debated with the villain as a blink of an eye their friend disappeared. The flash of light blinked as they began their search.

"Where'd he…" Rocky said in startled shock. He turned around a few times with his friends.

Tanya gasped, "Lerigot, no!" she shouted as she saw the pint-size wizard head towards the bay. Tommy teleported as he attempted to catch up with him. "Tommy, careful!"

"I am," he replied.

"Bye bye, power punks!" Elgar laughed as he and his minions disappeared, leaving the bodies to float in the bay.

They all headed to the bay as they searched for the two bodies. Swimming towards the bodies, they all looked to saving their friends. Frustrated, Tommy saw the beam of light from Lerigot disappears with Elgar.

Lifting the bodies up from the bay, the five looked at each other in frustration and despair.

Hope to get their friends back was a long shot.

But, what could they do now, since they lost their friends and now the wizard that could be the only chance in saving them?


	7. Keys to the Future

**Author Note: Thank you to those who constantly review to keep this story going! :) Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

_Chapter eight: Keys to the Future_

They returned to the Power Chamber with the sense of defeat. They managed to stagger their way inside as they all could feel the emptiness and void that Elgar gave them.

The sense of hope played back in each of their minds. It was only been a few hours since they were all at the dock, with hope that they'd see their friends again. As they all paced around, Zordon appeared to them in comfort.

Alpha 5 stood by their side in aid as he too tried to console their pain.

"Rangers," the little bot said sullenly, as he tried to ease the pain from the four. He hugged them a little as he tried to help them from their worries.

"We were this close and we let that cone head, or whatever he is take Lerigot," Tommy said aloud as he blamed himself. He punched his fist in the air, losing his temper.

"This is great! What are we going to do now?" Rocky questioned as he grumbled to himself.

"We have nothing left but ourselves. This is just great. We're powerless, yet alone – we don't have anything that can save them now!" Adam concurred as he raised his voice as well, pacing back and forth in the Power Chamber. "UGH!"

Tanya tried consoling her friends. She wanted to think there was a positive solution. She and Billy tried in every way possible. They looked up at their mentor as they sought guidance.

Hopefully, he would provide them some answers with the questions they continued to assumingly doubt.

Elgar returned with Lerigot that evening. The hostage was placed into the holding cage with family as a plot to use his magic was soon to be unveiled.

His wand was put into safe keeping from using it against as an escape, but he continued to feel weaker without it as they headed to the place where the monstrous wedding would be held place.

As worries began to flood their minds, the four of them paced around the Power Chamber, with hope something would happen. Alpha and Zordon tried everything to console their friends, but there was one hope they could do, and this meant new powers.

The powers were never used before, but surely was an upgrade from the powers they were used to and capable of.

The doors of the Power Chamber opened as to a secret portal as it entered those who came in. Though, this time was different.

They all stood in a line as they looked at each other in curiosity.

"Why have you brought us here," Tanya said in a curiosity as she turned to her mentor. Her friends also questioned as they all looked at each other. "What's that sound?" she asked as she heard something. They all shrugged as they heard something.

Sounds of revving cars sounded as they approached the Power Chamber's lower portal. They lined in a row as they all came one by one.

"These are your new zords," their mentor explained as each of them was introduced to their new powers. As one by one came up to them, they were amazed at what was happening. "This new power is called the Turbo power."

The Turbo power was like no other power. It was an upgrade from Zeo and a step up from the prehistoric and ninjetti eras. This was no other power that has been used before.

As they all beamed, magically keys were placed into their hand. Three Rangers smiled as they opened their hand. They looked up at their mentor in amazement.

"This is like getting our first keys when we get our licenses," One said in laugh. His friends laughed along with him. "This is too cool!"

"I'll say! Let's get moving!" Another said as she happily jumped into his car.

They all jumped into their zords as they were instructed they were to head to the outermost banks of Angel Grove. It would take them to Muranthias – a distant planet in another dimension.

As they all left, one's hand didn't receive a key.

"_What about me_," he said in a soft sight.

He looked at his hand again as he didn't feel a sudden surge like everyone else. As he looked on, the heirs looked forward.

'**Yes, what about you? You're powerless against me and my demon half,'** one of them snarled as she watched from her viewing window.

'**There's only three. **_**Only three**_**,' the other agreed in a haughty laugh.**

'**Pathetic human beings and their merciless lives.'**

'**The end is near. Very near.'**

**Author Note #2: Now, with two friends gone, what will happen now?**


	8. Incompatible Equals No Way

**Author Note: Who didn't get a Turbo key? Read on.**

_Chapter nine: Incompatible equals No Way_

He came back to the Power Chamber distraught, upset, but most of all, incompetent. He staggered his feet back into the place he called his hideaway for a long while. Now, he was unable to join his friends in the power's journey.

He was a Ranger from the start, but with the early leave to save the world elsewhere, he believed he could be reprised in such a manner that would astound anyone. He sighed as he looked at his mentor.

Billy's only quest was to be reprised as a Ranger. He wanted the impact he wanted to defeat the new evil that was brewing, but he wanted to settle down in retiring in being the Rangers' technician. Though, that wasn't so. He wanted to have powers that would show forth it.

He ran a diagnostic scan on himself as he scanned the compatibilities of being a Ranger again.

The machine started scanning as he heard the beeps and sounds. It began reading as he tried everything.

Still, there was nothing he could do.

He was stuck being the geeky technician everyone once knew.

"Billy, what's the matter? What has troubled you?" his mentor questioned him as he saw everything the young teen tried to for himself.

"I've tried everything Zordon. I'm not compatible to be a Ranger anymore," he replied.

"Billy, you were courageous and a cunning Ranger. Your doings as a Ranger have done well in the hands of those around you."

"I understand that, but I wish I was one again."

"And you are – you will always be one of them."

Billy nodded, "That is very true. If I am not competent, I know that someone can fill these shoes in," he said as he looked at his two friends. "He can still portray this power and do well as a Ranger."

His friend stood in the lower banks of the Power Chamber. He sighed as he looked at the blue pickup truck sitting in its place. He closed his eyes again as he imagined the key in his hand.

His eyes clenched tightly he thought of the excitement of driving around in it.

He opened his eyes again as he saw there was nothing in his hand.

He closed them again as he hoped for something. Within that time being, footsteps were coming down the stairwell. Billy laughed a little as he saw what he was doing. He shook his head as he stood next to him.

"Hey, you realize if you make a wish, it'll come true?" his friend spoke in a tease, still with his eyes close.

"Sometimes you cease to amaze me with your humor," the other replied.

"Well, all this time of wishing, I want to be able to see it is fulfilled."

The two laughed as Billy placed the Turbo key into his friend's hand. He closed his eyes again as his friend continued on with his wishful thinking.

Three cars drove into the desert for a test drive as they enjoyed their new found powers and zords to follow. The excitement filled the air as they anticipated what would happen next.

They drove to nearest part of the bay, placing their cars in park after a fun moment in heading to their destination. In wonderment, they all swore there was four zord cars were following.

Darkness fell as well. It wasn't long till they headed to Muranthias.


	9. Mysterious Driver

**Author Note: So, it wasn't Billy. Then who's the new Turbo Blue Ranger? Read on.**

_**Extra short chapter.**_

_Chapter ten: The Mysterious Driver_

Evening began to fall in Angel Grove as the proceeding of the quest to Muranthias was to begin. There were still three Rangers and their zords as they managed their way to the Angel Grove desert as they drove around.

Shrills and thrills of new powers made them feel powerful, in so many ways and levels. They couldn't wait to use them against Divatox and rescue their friends from danger's harm.

As instructed, Zordon told them about the mysterious boat that would be taking them to Muranthias, but the search for the boat would take a while.

It was told by stories that entered the ship were either killed alive or never returned.

The thoughts of both frightened the three. It was a risk that would have to take, especially if they were never to return again.

The three walked around together as they tightly stayed together, as they searched for the boat.

The boat was rather huge, but was a ghostly ship. The remains of old pirates steered the ship to guide those who were around, but it was simply no way of finding it.

There was also a box that would help them, but no luck was found.

Their flashlights spun around as they continued to search. With their luck, the Ghost Galleon ship was an invisible ship that could only be seen by the naked eye. Flashing it around, they heard a sound of a revving car that was entering the scene.

The car continued to rev as the driver switched gears, turning the car around as it test drove around the bay. Everyone's curiosity began to wander on who the mysterious driver was.

"Let me take a wild guess who's driving this," Tommy said in reply, flashing his light at the mysterious driver. The driver got out of the pick up as it managed towards them. "Billy?!"

The driver laughed a little as he came closer into their flashes of light.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by McDonald's for some fries," he joked as he showed off his bag of goodies. He took a bite as he looked at his friends. "Who were you expecting?"

"Rocky, you and your stomach this time of night," Adam laughed a little as he lowered the beams of his flashlight.

"I'll say," Tanya agreed as she shook her head in a laugh.

"Wha? I was hungry."

His friends laughed as they turned down their flashlights. He offered around his snack as he munched loudly.

"Well, it looks the gang's all here," their leader said as he looked at his Navigator before they boarded the mysterious boat. The three agreed as they began searching for the boat. "With my luck, it has to be here somewhere."

"**Look at them, my evil pair,"** the voice slithered as she watched from the Viewing Window.

The other cackled a laugh, **"yes, I see. Soon, they'll travel to Muranthias and fight against our evil queen and us," she spoke in an evil tone.**

"_They better hurry."_

"_Yeah, Divatox has something coming to her and the Rangers will save us."_

"**Here's to destroying the Rangers."**

"**To destroy the Rangers."**

As their boat traveled through, it wouldn't be long till they arrived in Muranthias.


	10. Precautions of a Ghost

**_Author Note: I'm back. As noted on my profile, this story _****_is__ returning. ;]_**** _Reviews, suggestions, comments are more than welcomed!_**

_Chapter eleven: Precautions of a Ghost_

They began their quest that evening for the Ghost Galleon ship that would take them to their destination called Muranthias. The small island was noted to be the place of marriage between Maligore and his bride Divatox.

It was like a needle in a haystack in finding the mysterious ship. Hope was only the possible.

Looking from their Viewing Window, the two princesses of evil smirked amongst themselves as they watched their prey. With their magic involved, as well as Lerigot's, the two managed some

devious plots against them.

"**Give us the wand,"** one sneered as she circled around the little wizard. Lerigot glared as he narrowed his eyes at one of the princesses. **"Now, do what I say. I want you to send forth **

**some mysterious, but ghostly doings."**

At her request, Lerigot did a few mysterious works. He waved his wand from his cage as he commanded some mysterious happenings as the Rangers looked for the ship.

"**You do realize that if something happens, we're to be blamed for this by the queen **

**herself," **one scoffed in reply.

"**Hush, you. She won't know. Besides, what's some good old fun?"**

The two laughed as the wizard did his biddings. His magical began to unravel as he set it across the ocean towards where the four were in search for the boat. During that time, the four heard mysterious sounds from a mysterious surrounding.

The unfamiliar sounds began to bellow as they shook in a fright as the never ending search for the Ghost Galleon ship continued. It was told the ship was used in ancient wars that were unexplainable. This time, the ship was placed in a bay where no other soul would find it, until

now.

Their beams flashed as they looked for it. The triggers of the boat lured them to a spot where a

possibility was near.

The howls of ghosts depicted its atmosphere as the sounds grew deeper and deeper.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tanya questioned as she heard the howls from afar. The sounds grew

on as she circled it around her flashlight. "Guys?"

Rocky shuddered as he clenched onto Adam, "Yeah, I'm hoping this isn't what they're calling a ghost ship," he shook. He ducked his head from any debris that would be flying around. "What

about over here?"

The lights flashed over to the mysterious looking ship as it was shone through. Amazed, but also in wonderment about the boat, they looked at their keys that were used on their zords.

There, they found a box which appeared to look like a treasure chest, which contained four keyholes. Placing their keys into the slots, they saw the mysterious ship do some crazy, yet interesting things as they boarded the ship.

The ship began lifting up its sails, escorting their zords into a holding area, as well as placing every nook and cranny onto the boat. Each of them looked astounded at looking at what the boat could do in so little time.

Into the evening, the princesses watched as several tricks were toyed with as the Ghost Galleon sailed.

With the use of Lerigot's wand, they commanded it to do several things as it travelled around. Its magic was triggered as the four sat in the bellows of the ship's holding area.

The sea's breeze was cold, but damp. It was also a frigid evening as all tried to stay warm.

Tommy was in the upper banks of the ship as he daydreamed, as he dwindled around with his new found powers. He thought of his two friends that were held captive.

There was only hope that they could find them and restore them to being good for good.

"Your majesty," Porto said as he came into the submarine as he saw the portals being viewed for entering Muranthias. Divatox looked at her henchman as he gave her a fright. "There seems to be an undetected ship entering the sea."

"There has?" his queen replied as she watched from her radar. Porto nodded as he saw the radar bypass an undetected object going across. "Send out the pods to the mysterious ship. Kimberly, Katherine – the two of you will send forth the Pirhanthrons."

Back at the ship, the skies were filled with stars. Tommy looked up at the sky's peak of the millions of stars that scattered the cold night's sky.

One by one glistened like diamonds as they shined. In wonderment where their leader went, Tanya headed up to the outer banks to search for him.

"Tommy, there you are," she began as she saw the red clad young man looking up at the sky.

He sighed as he turned around, looking at her, "I'm here. I just wish we could find a way to get Kimberly and Katherine back," he said in a worry. Tanya nodded as she stood next to him as they began to talk.

"We'll find them, Tommy. Knowing with all our powers, we'll find them."

"I hope we can."

Suddenly, as they both looked up into the sky, a mysterious star was shooting from its peak. It looked like a shooting star as they looked at it carefully.

"**That's no wishing star you feens," **muttered a voice as it soft devilish laugh sent another shooting star as it fell from the skies. **"Be prepared to see what it is."**

"**Once they see what they are, there'll be no wishes,"** her pair laughed as she saw the causes.

The skies darkened as the stars stopped shifting around. Divatox's plot was also beginning to brew as she sent forth few of her own evil monsters onto the well-known ship.

"Hey guys, Adam and I were thinking that tonight…" Rocky trailed off as he felt a slight hush came from behind as he sensed something was wrong. He looked behind him as he saw something sprouting from the corners of the ship. "Um, guys?"

Adam saw what was occurring as he side kicked the Putropod, "Look out Tanya!" he hollered as it came towards her and Tommy. "Look out!"

The two nodded as they moved aside, kicking one of them into the ocean.

The stars that glistened like stars weren't stars, but beams that shattered anything that came in its way. The thing was they didn't know what it could be capable of.

The laughs and taunts from the submarine continued as they watched their prey squirm around, fighting off the many monsters off their ship. Many kicks, punches, and jabs were daunted towards the creepy, yet hideous monsters fell into their watery deaths as they flew from corners of the ship.

"Behind you!" Rocky hollered as he side kicked a monster. He came to his friend's aid as he kicked another one. "These cronies know how it is."

"I'll say," Tommy answered as he grabbed one by its neck. His friends laughed as he threw one overboard. "And don't come back!"

One managed to still linger as it stood before them. It examined them as a falling star came closer to the monster.

"Hey, ever make a wish?" Tanya said to the crony looking at her. It just stared as the monster shook its head. "Well, make a wish."

As the star came down, the monster staggered across the boat, making it to where the star was as it fell to the ground. The star came shortly after, imploding in front of them.

"What a wish," Adam chuckled as he looked the monster.

Everyone nodded as they picked it up, throwing it back into the water.

"**Those foolish Rangers. They don't know what's good for them," **Katherine hissed as she watched in a glare. Her eyes began to glow a peak of dark pink.

"**I still can't believe they destroyed our master's monsters. Now, it's up to us,"** Kimberly stated as she saw the replay of implosions.

"**Sooner the Rangers will be ours and their destruction as well."**

"**Yes, their destruction is very near."**

The two princesses rubbed their hands together as their eyes began to glow again.

In their minds, they were the spawns of evil. In their lives, their goodness was now shattered and gone. They were now officially the princesses of Maligore's pride and Divatox's evil brew of life.

There was no stopping them now.


	11. Seaing Troubles

**Author Note: The sail to Muranthias only gets fishier as the four travel and save their friends from Maligore's harm. Plus, Bulk and Skull as sacrifices? Oops, I gave too much away already. Hope you all enjoy! ;-)**

_Chapter twelve: Seaing Troubles_

After the defeat of the royal monsters that Divatox and her evil duo sent down, the four managed to head to the lower deck to stay warm for the rest of the evening.

The cold arctic blast surged through their bodies as they all tried to stay warm. It was sure it would be one of those long cold nights as they headed into the island Muranthias where the marital bliss between two monsters would consummate their love to each other.

It wouldn't be long till their day.

During the intervening time, the evil duo was plotting ideas for their reveal, as well as the destruction of evil. Their attire changed during their time they were aboard the submarine. Each had their own taste in depicting their roots of evil.

With their fiery personas, they each adorned in black, which entailed a touch of red, raveling through their similar looks. The auburn tints were now a part of Kimberly's hair, whereas Katherine's matched her fiery characteristics. Both were dressed in short skirts, with dark red halters, with dark makeup to define their best dark qualities.

'**I like what we're wearing. It gives a nice touch of being evil**,'Katherine smirked as she twirled around the mirror. Her hair was placed in a tight ponytail, which was pinned on top of her head. **'What do you think?'**

'**I like it a lot. It matches your personality like mine. After all we are the duo of evil. The spawns of Divatox's pride,'** her friend reminded as she painted her nails black.

'_You would think, black would go with anything.'_

'_Seriously, if it did. Someone better tell the fashion police this isn't sexy-savy.'_

The two of them were given weapons at their despair. If any, weapons that could harm, but most of all, kill their lingering prey. Katherine examined her weapon carefully as she threw it against the wall at an object.

She was a fighter. The prowess of evil and the first to turn evil, but this wasn't the first time she used it against anyone. She threw her blade again as she practiced on a target.

Kimberly fanned her nails as she took out her weapon; she shifted her back foot as she used the weapon. Throwing it would only show a fighter's fight, but not for her. Both she and Katherine were never competitive on how many they'd kill, but how many they'd use in all tortured prey.

While practicing, they changed their scenery of their room. Their room changed into a target bay as they swarmed it with moving targets. Aimlessly, targeting anything that would move or that could capture that prey to kill.

'**Nice throw there. Watch this one,'** Kimberly said as she threw her dagger at the focal point of her target.

The dagger moved as it swiftly made it off sides of the target, just merely making it to the midst of it. She gave a smug as she yanked out her weapon from the target. Katherine was next as she threw hers into mid air.

'**Nice one there kitty cat,'** she smirked, watching it sail by her.

They both laughed as they continued to practice their techniques. Interruptedly, Elgar stumbled across the practicing targets. The two let out a sigh as they grumbled against their breaths.

"Your highnesses, we are to arrive at Muranthias soon. Have you two come with sacrifices for Auntie D and your soon-to-be uncle," he pondered as he saw a knife thrown at the targets. He gulped as he flinched away.

'**If we have, we wouldn't tell you,'** one grumbled as she threw her weapon again, making sure her target was at ease.

'**Leave at once or else,'** the other groaned as she threw her dagger towards Elgar.

"I…I…I guess you have then."

Elgar stumbled as he managed to flee from the flying weapons that were heading his way.

'**Our sacrifices?' **Katherine narrowed her eyes at Bulk and Skull.

The two were peacefully sleeping as the two laughed as they found just the exact gift to give their queen and her future husband.

'**Those two would be so perfect,'** Kimberly engaged as she lifted up a shackle.

'_We can't let Divatox have them.'_

'_There has to be a way to get out of here before it's too late.'_

The seas' breeze beckoned as the travel to Muranthias was long. The Rangers took in the scenery as they all sailed to the unfamiliar island. With their keys steering the ship, they were sure that they'd make it there safely.

The next morning was filled with a long journey ahead of them. Setting assail that day was filled with many obstacles and findings towards Muranthias.

The sun beckoned into the day as it showed forth the travels of a journey that was about to begin.

Hope was only the beginning.

Without an expectant doubt in their minds, a thunderous loud bang was sounded through the ocean's pact. The skies turned a dark shade of blue as it shifted with bolting thunder. In a fright, the ghostly ship was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

The currents picked up as it tossed back and forth. There was only one possibility that they had to do.

The wind rustled through the sails as they attempted to retrieve their keys from the holding bay, which steered the ship. Tommy volunteered himself as he tried to get the keys.

He gripped tightly to the ropes as he tried to retrieve them. The strong currents continued to splash across the boat's floors as he slipped and slid through the deck.

"Got'em!" he hollered from above the deck.

"Hurry time, we don't have much time," Rocky said as he took his key from his friend.

As they all circled around each other, they attempted to form a barrier that would send them safely to Muranthias. Gripping onto their keys, with all their might, they used all their power to steer the boat into the portal.

'**My twin, the Rangers are heading to Muranthias,'** sneered Kimberly as she watched from their view.

Katherine placed her finger around a Ranger's key as she motioned it to the ground; **'Having troubles with your key, Ranger?'** she laughed a little as she dragged it around.

"My key!" Rocky frantically chased after it.

"Hurry Rocco, we don't have much time," Tanya hollered as she watched her friend chase the key around the deck. "Hurry!" she screamed once more.

Kimberly too saw what was happening as she took another key, **'Loose something red Ranger?'** she snickered, as she released her magic onto Tommy's key.

Tommy flinched as saw the key moving from his hand. Soon, he was like Rocky as he chased his key.

"It's not the wind that's doing this, but what is it?" Adam doubted what was occurring.

"It might be one of those ghosts."

"Ghosts? C'mon it isn't _that_ haunted."

Rocky and Tommy persisted with chasing their keys. Certainly, it wasn't any ghost that would do that to them.

"_Stop this evil madness. It's getting too far out of hand."_

'**Stop, what?'**

"_Yes, please stop."_

"_You obviously have no idea what you're doing to our friends."_

'**Stop? I haven't heard that in years.'**

After a few minutes of the two playing around with the blue and red Rangers keys, the madness stopped. Rocky and Tommy picked up their keys in shock. They examined their keys carefully before reuniting with their friends.

"Talk about weird," Rocky said as he picked up his key.

"I'll say," Tommy replied as he too picked up his.

Gathering around again, with hopes, they could only feel that they were not that far away from Muranthias.

The energies combined began to take its course as a surge was jolted through their bodies to the keys. Slowly, a portal began to open as it sailed through.

Feeling the surge enter them, they could feel their bodies transfer into another new dimension as it shifted gears.

Now, to save their friends before it is too late.


End file.
